


That's the way love works

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in where Jake doesn't know what to do when he fells in love with Noah while being Brooke's boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way love works

"I think I'm in love with you"  
Those where the last words Noah said to me , he was telling me how he feels about me and I just froze . I didn't know what to say to Noah I just stand there looking at Noah's face gets sadder every second pass by and then he leaves me without giving him a response, I guess he took my silence as a no 

It's been four weeks Noah never spoke to me again, I am still with Brooke , I like her but I'm not so sure if I still love her 

To be honest I never expected this, I mean after all the Piper thing, we got closer , it all starts with a movie night everyone was there having a good time, but when Noah begun to talk about his favorite killer , no one pays attention to him, only me . I could listen to Noah all day and I would never get bored.  
The week after he offers to help me with Math, I can't believe I never knew his true intentions I'm curious to know since when he has those feelings for me.

All the things connects now, he used to tell me how good I look almost everyday, he used to touch my arm and I pretended to not notice that, I guess I like the affections he gave me. I feel like shit every time I see him with that guy

Eli doesn't deserves him, he always talks shits about Noah behind his back, I get angry all the time I hear him 

"He's such a needy boy, I'm telling you on the second date I got him giving me a blowjob" 

I don't know how I control myself, I want it to punched him to tell him to respect Noah because he is the most lovely boy I have ever met, he's such a nice person who doesn't deserve any of this shit. I stay silence, I guess that's the only think I'm good at 

I saw Noah pass by my house, I almost had a heart attack but then I remembered Eli lives in my neighborhood, Noah looks so happy, I wish I could find the courage to talk to him but I broke his heart I don't deserve him either.

I dreamed about us, we were kissing on the couch, passing my hands on Noah's fluffy hair and I just feel the luckiest guy on earth, I woke up.

Noah starts to look tired,he's not the same in our class he barely speaks now.

I am worried, I want to confront Eli on what have he done to Noah

"He's just changing" he tells me

"He doesn't need to" 

" or course he does, have you talked to him? He's the most annoying person I have ever met"  
There goes the first punch

"What the hell bro??!" 

"I am not your 'bro' now listening to me little shit, you better start treating him right okay? he doesn't deserve this" 

"I am his boyfriend , I know what's best for him now back off" 

He is right, he is his boyfriend , I'm just the dude that gave him hopes just to break his heart into million pieces 

I broke up with Brooke, I couldn't keep doing that to her, I didn't love her anymore or even feel attracted to. 

When she yelled at me , Noah was there, it was the first time he saw me since that night, I have missed the way his eyes get wider when he tries to concentrate.

I wish I could get back in time, to that night and finally said to you everything , how I love that brain of yours, your smile especially when you're smiling at me, how did I let you go?

"Hey" Noah said and I couldn't believe it

"Yeah? " am I going to freeze again?

"I- umm please don't bother my boyfriend again" and I nodded, he was leaving again

"Noah" 

"Jake, don't" I swear he was about to cry and that makes it ten times worst

We could have been such an amazing couple, all our friends would never believe us, that the jock and the nerd were meant to be together, I guess I'm with you only in my dreams

When I was cleaning my bedroom (yes what a shock) I found Noah's camera , I remember when he use to take pictures of all of our friends, passing by all the pictures , he has taken a lot of pictures of me. There's one at the movie night , he took it right when he was about to finish his story about Brandon James , my face is priceless, I really was into that story.

I'm kind of a creep , I take about fourteen pictures of Noah at school , I had his camera so I have a reason to go and talk to him 

"Noah" 

"What's up?" He answer me

"Nothing just ... I found your camera, here it is" 

"Oh, thank you I thought I lost it "

"You didn't, just like you didn't lost me" 

"Jake, don't do this please"

"Noah I regret not telling you anything that night, every single day of my life" 

"I'm with Eli okay? Please respect that" 

"You're not in love with him "

"You don't know that"

"I do"

"How?"

"You don't look at him the way you used to look at me, I'm such a fool I never notice that" 

"And how do I look at you now?" 

"With hurt " 

"Exactly" and he was about to go

" you got me thinking what we could have been" 

"Good, at least you think" 

Eli is cheating on Noah, I saw him with this blonde boy, they looked like twins , gross. This is my last chance 

"I love you" I said to him, the blush on his face

"What are you talking about?" 

"I have loved you all this time, I can't hold this anymore "

"Jake I don't love you"

"Look me in the eyes and said that again" 

he didn't 

"I am with Eli" 

"He doesn't deserve you, and you know that" 

"What are we gonna do, I still can't do this to him" 

"Shh it's okay" I hug him, God I've missed him so much

"I have miss you a lot" he confess 

"Me too, I would never leave your side " as I kiss him on the forehead

"But now what Jake, what's next?"

"Now ... we begin to write out love story "


End file.
